


Test of the Water Tribe

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Body Hair, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Having Sex in Front of People, Like it's not public sex but it is in front of people, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, female body hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: The Water Tribe has decided to award Sokka a massive honor for his part in the Great War. Polygamy is a rare gift, but Sokka and Suki are certain that the only person they'd want to add into their marriage is a certain gruff earth bender. There's only one catch however, for someone who is not a member of the Water Tribe to marry into it in such a situation they must prove their worth as a spouse...
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka/Suki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Test of the Water Tribe

**Author's Note:**

> This work was done as a commission, and if you'd like to commission me yourself or keep tabs on upcoming fics you can follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle

While many other cultures would scoff at such a practice, polygamy was at many times welcomed within the Southern Water Tribe. Within times of war, or during seasons were food and game were scarce, it was common for a man to be allowed to take multiple wives in order to keep the tribe plentiful. While these marriages were only permitted under specific circumstances they were not seen as especially odd and the family groups typically stayed together even once the men returned or the population was brought back to acceptable levels. For the first time that anyone, even the elders, could remember it was decided that two men would be allowed to take more than one wife and one of those men was not even a member of the tribe by birth. Given their heroism Sokka and Aang were being given the unique honor of marrying more than one spouse, but Aang had no interest in taking a wife aside from Katara, as well as not wanting to incense the more conservative tribe members upset that a member by marriage would be allowed this privilege.  Sokka however was more than willing to accept the honor and Suki was happy to share her man; the Kyoshi Warriors already shared each other as sexual partners by tradition so the idea of having a single partner, and only that partner, was one that neither spouse subscribed to. The question however was who would they marry. There was no shortage of women in the water tribe who wanted nothing more than to marry their tribe’s very own hero, and while Sokka would’ve done anything to be with them before the war he had little interest in women who only took an interest in him once he had made a name for himself. Soon however the answer became clear, a girl who had been with them both through thick and thin and whom they knew desired the both of them. 

“You wanna marry me!?” Toph cried in shock.

“It’s a great honor that Sokka is being awarded and we couldn’t think of anyone else we’d like to share it with.” Suki told her as she tried to pull the blind bender into an embrace.

Toph shook off the Kyoshi Warrior quickly enough and stepped back, her body reflexively shifting into a defensive stance. The prickly earthbender had nothing if not pride and this stunk of some kind of trick or prank to her which she was quick to try and shield herself from. 

“This is a really bad joke Sokka, even for you.” Toph told him, though she was still facing Suki.

“It’s not a joke Toph,” Sokka says as he walked toward her, his hand cupping her chin and gently turning her to face him, “we want to share ourselves and our life with you, this whole marriage thing is just an excuse to do something we’ve always wanted to: Be with you.”

Tears welled up in Toph’s blind grey-blue eyes as her long thought unrequited love became suddenly and unexpectedly revived, and not just her desire for Sokka, but for Suki as well. That had been a month ago, and in the interim Toph’s usually steely gaze and stubborn temper was interrupted frequently with giddy excitement. She tried her best to keep up her stony facade in front of others, but an impending marriage was enough to break even Toph’s concentration.

Suki and Sokka had warned her as to what the ceremony would be like, she would be brought in front of the Water Tribe’s elders naked where they would evaluate her worth as an outsider to marry into the tribe and then it would be up to Sokka to fuck her, fill her with his seed, and in doing so prove his worth as a man of the tribe. None of this gave Toph pause, even using what senses were available to her she would have a difficult time noticing that they were not alone and she had appeared and performed for crowds before so she convinced herself this was no different. When things were ready for her, she traveled along with Aang, Katara, as well as her mother, father, and some of their household to the Southern Water Tribe for the ceremony. Toph resisted all attempts by her family’s servants and her mother to change her appearance in any way, Sokka and Suki had chosen to marry her as she was and she didn’t want to fix what wasn’t broken. The most Toph would allow on the trip was for her hair to be brushed and to have her body bathed and scrubbed, her willfulness changing little since she had first left home with the Avatar much to her parent’s chagrin.

When they finally arrived at the water tribe, Toph, her family, and their servants were looked at with some derision and embarrassment by the locals or so she was told. Aang and Katara were met with a warm welcome and were it not for Toph taking an honor many felt was owed to the women of the tribe then she suspected she would have been greeted just as warmly, but Toph had never cared what others thought of her and took no care to start now. Regardless of a cool reception to her, the tribe celebrated her arrival regardless and the travelers were met with feast and festival. Toph enjoyed their multi-course meal of roasted otter-penguin and puffin-seal sausages, though her parents were more used to their own Earth Kingdom delicacies and politely declined most of the food put on their plate. 

As the sun began to set and dusk fell it was approaching time for the ceremony. Toph did not wish for sight often, her abilities often afforded her better awareness than sight alone but having heard stories of the shimmering ice and snow of the Southern Water Tribe as the sun sets she wished for once that she could see. Toph had to be led to the elder’s igloo, the snow muffling her vibrational vision too much for it to be of any use and her heart fluttered at the chance to finally meet with Sokka and Suki who had been not allowed to partake in the feast and celebration because of some silly little tradition. To Toph’s surprise the igloo was more than warm inside, it was hot. Katara had mentioned the igloo was built near an active hot spring, but Toph was shocked at how little the outside cold was able to penetrate. More surprising still, there was bare ground beneath her feet, wet stone and dirt but ground all the same. There were 10 people inside, Sokka and Suki being 2 of them. Everyone who came with Toph such as her parents or Katara were not allowed inside with her and though Toph was quite confident and self-assured, she was thankful for that.

“A woman should dress plainly for her marriage ceremony. A woman of the Water Tribe would understand that.” Toph could feel herself bristle over the comment, the elder furthest from her, in the center seat had said that and she could almost feel his disapproving gaze on her.

Toph bit her tongue for once in her life, not wanting to possibly talk her way out of her marriage, and stepped forward. The igloo was the largest of the village and after the entryway expanded into an empty circular stage-like main room with the elders all seated along the edges of the room sitting upon the most comfortable pillows and silks the Water Tribe could provide them. There were 8 elders and all their eyes were upon her, most were women but 3 were men including the one who had chided her as she entered. 

“The fault isn’t her’s, Elder Banfu, my bride-to-be has always preferred simple clothing. I have no doubt her parents, Earth Kingdom royalty, simply dressed her in a style familiar to their weddings.” Sokka explained in a tone far more mature and respectful than Toph could remember him ever using before.

Another elder, one of the women, sniffed, “Hmph, it makes no matter, let us begin the ceremony. Strip her.”

Sokka and Suki moved to Toph, moving briskly as they began to undress her.a emerald green sash around her midsection was dropped to the floor followed by her gown and the small amount of clothing which remained to her afterwards. Without her layers of clothing Toph’s face reddened, very aware of all the eyes which were on her. A few of the elders gasped, but to Toph’s pleasure it was with welcome surprise rather than disapproval or distaste. Sokka had warned her previously about what the elders were looking for in a woman of the Water Tribe and how she had to make sure she didn’t shave. Seeing as how Toph had never taken to the razor and never shaved, that had been easy; the Water Tribe didn’t believe in shaving except perhaps the face, so a woman who could keep herself warm so to speak was seen as being more desirable, and fertile besides. The elders were clearly surprised by her impressive amount of pubic and underarm hair, not to mention the fine black hair which ran down her pale legs. 

Sokka raised both of her arms off to further present her to his elders, turning her so that each one could appraise the woman he spurned all the women of the Water Tribe for. 

_ ‘If being the best earthbender in the world isn’t enough to impress them,’  _ Toph thought,  _ ‘This’ll be enough to shut them up at least.’ _

The elder’s chattered amongst themselves as they observed Toph’s nude body, her tits hardening from her lack of clothing, as if a small chill had entered the igloo though the truth was it was as warm as it had been. Sokka had told her that there would be several things considered by the elders when determining her worth as a potential wife. First, they would look at her hips and how suited they were for child-bearing, next her chest and as such how well she’d be able to nurture a child, and finally her body hair which was another, more important, metric for her fertility and ability to give him children. After what seemed like minutes of hurried deliberation the elder who had earlier chided her, who appeared by all signs to be the head or at least the first among equals, stood up and this seemed to silence the others.

“It is the opinion of this council that your chosen wife, Toph Bei-Fong, exemplifies in several areas what a wife and member of the Water Tribe must be. It is your turn now Sokka, you must prove that you have the virility and passion of a man of the Water Tribe and take this new woman before us, just as it has always been done and always shall be done.” 

The elder’s tone brokered no argument and the resulting chatter appeared to be all different forms of agreement. Toph’s entire body felt light, as the acknowledgement washed over her. This was it, she was really going to marry not only Sokka, but Suki as well, Toph was not a dreamer and in her wildest fantasies something like this could never have come to pass and yet, here she was. It was only now that she realized she was beaming, though she couldn’t remember when she had started smiling. Some would find it humiliating to lose their virginity in front of a bunch of musty old people, but if it was the man she loved then Toph would be able to keep her head held high no matter what especially since it meant sticking it in the face of all of Sokka’s fellow tribesmen who had doubted her. 

Sokka and Suki both threw their arms around Toph and they held her tight, Toph could hardly contain her excitement and was glad Aang wasn’t there lest he throw her nickname for him back at her. After another minute of embrace, Suki let go so that Sokka could do his duty. Sokka himself was wearing near nothing aside from his seal skin underwear which was soon discarded as he laid Toph onto the ground. Cocky as always, Toph spread her legs for the audience, allowing them a better glimpse at her dark black bush which she had no doubt put much of the Water Tribe to shame; Toph never had any issue with shame, after all, as far as she was concerned she had nothing to be ashamed of and so she would not flinch even in a situation such as this where other women would no doubt die of embarrassment.  She couldn’t see Sokka’s penis per se, but she could feel his heartbeat travelling through his body and the ground and she could tell where all that extra blood was heading. Toph had heard that your first time could be painful, but she pleasantly surprised to see this was not the case at all, she was so wet that Sokka slid in smoothly filling her in a single gentle push. Toph’s legs wrapped around her new husband as soon as he was inside of her. Toph had never so much as felt the need to masturbate so this was a new experience for her. Toph bit her lip to keep from crying out, her pride being too great to allow herself to lose control like that but her toes curled and her fingers dug into Sokka’s back as she felt him thrust into her again and again. 

Sokka had done this before, so though the location was not ideal, fucking in front of a bunch of old people was hardly his idea of a romantic first time, Sokka could handle it as opposed to his and Suki’s rather embarrassing first time fucking where it took him over an hour to get over the fact the elders were watching, and finally cum. Toph felt no tighter than Suki had on their first time, but her size offered a new experience all in itself, just imagining all the ways he could lift her up and fuck her silly got him more and more raring to go though he didn’t dare try any of these out while they were in front of the elders. Instead, Sokka kept his head down, focusing on the woman beneath him as he rammed himself inside of her with as much force behind his hips as he dared exert, not eager to hurt Toph and through retaliation end up getting hurt himself. The purpose of this activity wasn’t pleasure, though that by no means meant it didn't feel amazing, but instead to prove that Sokka was virile enough to claim two wives of his own and as such he focused on his steady purposeful thrusts, showing his prowess and finally cumming deep inside of Toph and ensuring a pregnancy such as the one Suki was in the very early stages of.

The sound of Toph in Sokka’s ear, and Sokka in Toph’s ear, worked to invigorate the other, each moan adding to the power in Sokka’s hips, and each grunt of pleasure and exercise proving more to Toph that Sokka was man enough for her. Toph barely even noticed when the first strand of cum was shot inside of her, but she definitely noticed Sokka’s reaction. Each following thrust was more savage and rough, his balls slapping against her louder and louder with each one. Toph finally let herself moan out loud as she felt the last pumps of Sokka’s sperm enter her, it was a weak low moan, as her pussy creamed all over Sokka’s cock and trickled down his balls. The newlyweds embraced in a rough and unrefined kiss, their tongues trying to sloppily entangle as Sokka’s hips began to thrust again with renewed vigor. With this climax, Sokka claimed Toph as his own in the eyes of the Water Tribe and they were now permanently linked together in matrimony. 

Toph had proved herself in the eyes of the elders and had passed their test with flying colors, though some would still grumble that neither of Sokka’s wives were of his own tribe; none would argue with the elders’s assessment that both were worthy women. The rest of Toph, Suki, and Sokka’s night as newlyweds had been spent outside of the elders' eyes. In Sokka’s igloo the three were up the entire night, with Sokka and Suki taking turns playing with their new wife. Suki was eager to compare her own body hair with Toph’s, who had a much larger dense black bush, while Suki’s auburn hair had superior leg and underarm coverage. Sokka clearly loved the two equally as he showered the both in his attention while Suki and Toph paid a tad closer attention to each other. Each deep creampie was followed with one girl mounting the other’s face and riding her as she eagerly licked up the mixture of quim and Sokka’s spunk. By the end of the night Toph was exhausted, her entire body beading with sweat while her black hair was dotted and smeared with a mix of Suki’s clear quim and Sokka’s pure white cum. 

Sokka was the first to fall asleep, exhausted with his hips having been thoroughly worked out all night. Suki was next, a powerful climax sending her to sleep as Toph ate out her pussy like a woman starved. The hour-long carpet eating only ended once Toph realized Suki had been knocked out for the night. Seeing Sokka asleep and Suki falling asleep into a weary heap on top of him made Toph finally realize how exhausted she was herself. The small earth bender nuzzled herself between the two and wrapped herself up in their embrace, even with her body pushed to its near limit with nonstop sex she went to sleep with a smile on her face, happy to be married to her two favorite people and hoping that Sokka would bless her with a child just as he had Suki. 


End file.
